More than Blood
by lunakagome
Summary: Sesshoumaru was catpured in Kagome's village and manages to release him. However when bites her, he drinks a little of her blood and soon craves it. Or is it more than just blood? Plz review
1. Chapter 1

Sesshoumaru walked through the forest, awaiting his friend, Meng. He sat at a tree and sat there, waiting…

Kagome sighed as she walked in the forest. Her father was getting sicker and sicker, which meant she had to keep picking herbs and plants. She brought her bow and arrows and a dagger, just in case. She came at a clear view and gasped in delight as she saw a bunch of beautiful flowers and herbs that she needed. She got on her knees and put her basket in front of her. She began taking the herbs first, then started picking the flowers. She took the flower and smelled them. She smiled and put them in the basket. "Enjoying yourself?" she snapped. She instantly got her bow with an arrow already in place, aiming at the demon. He was a wolf demon. "What do you want?" she asked. He smiled and bowed. He had brown messy hair with black fur and gray armor (kind of like Kouga), with brown eyes, probably about 5'9 tall. "I am Hojo, forgive me. I was merely passing by and I smelled your exquisite scent." He said, standing straight. "Well hi, now please leave." She said. He smiled again and walked towards her. "And leave you in danger? Never." He said. She pulled the string back. "I will not repeat myself, please leave." She said. He shook his head and charged at her. She let go of the arrow, but he caught it and instantly broke it.

She gasped and screamed when he tackled her. He covered her mouth. "Now, is that how you treat strangers?" he asked, stroking her hair. She slipped out her dagger and was about to stab him, but he caught her, and knocked it out of her hand. He took both her wrists and pinned it over her head. "Don't you like me?" he asked. She growled and kneed him in the crotch, causing him to roll over in pain. She got up and got her basket, running in the forest. She was hoping she was going in the right way. She felt an arm around her waist and fought back immediately. Hojo smiled. "I love how you continue to fight me, quiet excellent from my future mate." Her eyes widened and she screamed. A thump hit the floor and they both looked to see a tall demon standing there. She gasped at him. He had silver hair, with pointy ears, with enchanting markings on his face, and with amber eyes. "Explain yourself Hojo." He stated. He let go of her and stood still. "Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru. This human miko has caught my attention and wishes to mate with her." Hojo looked at Kagome as he explained "but she refuses to." She shook her head. "Well trying to rape me doesn't really help you know." She said as she crossed her arms.

Sesshoumaru stared at her. She was beautiful…for a human. She had black wavy hair that flowed to her middle back, with beautiful brown eyes and smelled like sakura blossoms. "Hojo, go to the castle…I'll deal with you later." He said coldly. He bowed and left. Kagome smiled and looked at Sesshoumaru. She bowed. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you or anything in any way." She said, as she took straight. He nodded and was about to speak, when a loud sound was made. Kagome gasped. "Please, you must leave. One of villagers have spotted you and Hojo." She said, panicking. He raised a brow. "What do you speak of?" he asked. She shook her head. "The village. When a villager sees a demon, they warn the village and makes a certain noise. Our warriors are coming to take you away. Please, you must leave." She pleaded.

He smirked. "What can you humans do to me?" he asked. She shook her head. "Please, just go." She said. He nodded. "Very well." He said and began walking away. She sighed and turned to see the warriors of the village. She turned and yelled out, "Sesshoumaru!" He turned and saw the men. He took out his sword and was about to strike, when a net was thrown over him. He growled and tried to get free. The men ran to Kagome. "Are you okay, my lady?" one of the men asked. She nodded. "Please release him, he was merely passing by." She said. He shook his head. "We can't Kagome. Lady Kaede wishes to see him and then he must be put to trial." She gasped. "No, not the trial." She said. The old man sighed. "I'm truly sorry my lady." He said and went to Sesshoumaru. He was so tangled; he had given up and was carried away…

Kagome paced outside the hut as Kaede dressed. "Lady Kaede he merely saved me from another demon. Just let him go." She said. Kaede came out and sighed. "I'm sorry Kagome. But the elders have decided. He must face the people." She said as she walked to the podium in front of the village. Kagome stood behind her and watched as the villagers came. The villagers yelled and Kagome gasped as a beaten Sesshoumaru was being dragged and chained to the podium too. He was bleeding from his right cheek and had another cut on top of his left eyebrow. Sesshoumaru stared at her as Kaede spoke. "All of you silence!" Everyone quieted down. "This demon was seen in the forest earlier with Kagome. People suspected him to kill her but, from Kagome's point of view, he saved her from another demon. The elders have decided for the village to decide this. Rather he is a free man, or not." She said. "Kill him!" one man yelled. "He's a demon, kill him!" a young woman yelled. Kagome looked at Kaede and shook her head. "Him being a demon means nothing!" Kagome yelled. "Kill him! Kill him!" Kaede sighed as the villagers chanted.

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and saw him looking back at her. "Wait!" she yelled, now looking at Kaede. She looked at her and waved her hand to come up. She ran up the steps and pulled Kaede to the side. "Lady Kaede, isn't there another way?" she asked. Lady Kaede, cupped her cheek and thought for a moment. "I'm afraid not. Unless you are mated or courting him, then there's no other way." she told Kagome. Kagome frowned and looked at Sesshoumaru. She kneeled down to him and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry that this has happened." she said. He looked up at her. "I wasn't aware that you humans hated demons so much." he told her. She shook her head. "Not all humans hate demons." she told him. He just continued staring. "I heard you and that old woman." he told her. Her eyes had widened just a bit and nodded. "Yes, I know how the demon courting is so there isn't anything I can do." she said. He shook his head, lowering his head down. She stood and looked at Kaede. "Lady Kaede?" Kaede looked at her, "This man and I are courting." she said calmly. Kaede looked at the demon and back at her. "But there's no mark on your neck." Kaede told her.

Kagome only smiled. "Lady Kaede, during courtship, the mark only lasts a week and has to be remarked every week until I make my decision." she told her. Kaede just nodded and waved her hand. "Release him, he is free to go." she said as she walked off the podium. Kagome kneeled down as the chains fell off. "Are you okay?" she asked. She gasped as he looked at her with…emotion? "Do you have any idea what you just did?" he asked her. She nodded. "I know that you have to bite me, but I'm sure after that you do then you will leave." He shook his head. "No, that means you can not leave my sight, now that my enemies will try to come and kill you." he told her. She giggled. "My Lord, if my people can catch you, then I'm sure we can catch the others." she said. He stood and looked down at her as she stood. "I will not save you if you are in danger." he told her. She nodded. "I am aware. Now, can you bite me before my people attack you again?" she .asked. He nodded and gently put his right hand on her waist as his left hand cupped the back of her neck. She shivered in nervousness when she felt his hot breath on her neck. He smiled in her hair when he smelled her arousal. He bared his fangs and bushed them against her neck, then licked her where he'd mark her. She bit her lower lip when he pushed his fangs against her neck. "It'll hurt." he told her and bit down. She bit her lip hard when she moaned.

Sesshoumaru began drinking some of her blood, wrapping his whole right arm around her waist when he felt her put her hands on his chest. Licking her mark, he slowly pulled away from her. She shuddered as he pulled away, putting a hand on her bite mark. She shook her head and bowed. "Thank you, I'm sorry for the trouble." she said. He nodded and continued to stare at her. She shifted a little and bowed. "Farewell Lord Sesshoumaru." she said and left. Sesshoumaru just stood there, watching her leave. "Farewell…Kagome." he whispered into the air, and vanished.

PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! PLZ AND THANK YOU


	2. Kagome's Past and Present

OMG IM SO EXCITED TO WRITE THIS STORY, ITS BEEN ON MY CHEST FOR A LONG TIME LOL IT TOOK A WHILE THOUGH TO POST IT SINCE IT WAS ON NOTEBOOK  PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR OPINON!!

Kagome walked into her hut and saw her father lying down in the middle of the hut with his arms under his head. He had short brown hair and brown chocolate eyes with a light mustache. "Father?" she said as she sat next to him. He looked at her and smiled. "Hello darling, did you have a nice morning?" he asked as he sat up. "Well, there was an incident but nothing I couldn't handle." She said with a smile. He nodded and patted on the matt. "Sit with me, I made stew after you left." He said as he poured soup into the bowls. She sat down and took the bowl as her father sat back down. "Father, there's something on my mind…" she said as she played with her stew. He nodded. "You can tell me." He said. She sighed and looked up at him. "What happened with mom?"

He sighed and put the bowl down. "Well, you are 18 now, I guess I should've told you sooner." He said as he slid a hand through his hair. Kagome put her bowl down as well and turned to face her father. He took a deep breath and looked up at her. "Your mother was Midoriko." Kagome's eyes widened. "It's quite amusing, I remember when I first met your mother. I was in the field observing the workers when a giant centipede demon popped out of the ground. I ran away of course, but then I saw your mother in the air and shot it in the back of the head with her arrow. When she landed in front of me I was so embarrassed that she saved me instead of me saving them. Your mother had that smile on her face and asked to stay the night in the village. One thing led to another and you were born. After you turned five your mother left to fight off in her last battle, I waited two years when I heard that your mother had died to protect the Shikon Jewel." He said sadly. Kagome crawled over to him and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry father." He smiled and hugged her back. "Darling, I'll never forget her. You and her look and act the same." He said and pulled away. He pulled out a small box from his pocket and gave it to her. "Your mother wanted you to have this when you turned 18 today." He said softly. She opened the box and gasped. "The…Shikon…Jewel?"

**SESSHOUMARU**

"So what are the villages requesting my lord?" Hojo asked. Sesshoumaru stood a table with both of his hands on the table and glanced at the scrolls from villages. "Merely help for the harvest this year and protection, but it seems the demon race is decreasing rapidly now that villagers are defending themselves." Sessshoumaru said. "Is that how you got those scratches on your face?" Hojo asked with a chuckle. Sesshoumaru looked up at him and growled. "You will tell this Sesshoumaru why you approached that priestess today." he demanded. Hojo's rolled his eyes. "That woman _definetly _smelled different from other human women and even demon women too! As soon as she lifted her bow and arrow, her whole body radiated with so much power that I wanted to have for myself," Hojo said as he laid back on the couch "Besides, like 'em feisty and she was feisty! I thought she was that priestess all the other villagers have spoke of."

Sesshoumaru shot a look at him. "Explain." Hojo sighed. "You should really visit your villages and you'd learn a few things. Do you remember the Priestess Midoriko?" Hojo asked. He nodded. "Well, she married a man in that demon slayer village we were near by and had a daughter before she died. When they were done burning her, the Shikon Jewel shot out and darted into her husband's hands. Rumor's are that there daughter was to take her duty as the new Shikon Jewel Protector when she turned 18." Hojo explained. Sesshoumaru nodded and stared back at the table. '_Maybe that young girl I marked was the daughter. She was one of the three priestesses in the village.'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he rolled up the scrolls. "Where are you going?" Hojo asked. Sesshoumaru ignored him and tied his swords to his side. "Watch the castle, I don't trust my half-brother with command." He said coldly and left. Hojo smiled and watched him leave, "Don't be late darling!" he said in a girly voice.

**KAGOME**

Kagome tied the necklace around her neck and hid it under her kimono. "Father, I don't…understand?" she asked. He sighed. "I know darling. The jewel is supposed to go to the strongest priestess in Japan and since you were one year old, you had those powers and your mother would always play with you. You both once held a barrier around the village when your still toddler when we were attacked." He said with a smile. She put her hand on top of the jewel that was around her neck and sighed. He put a hand on top of hers. "I want you to go Lady Kaede and show her this, she will explain things to you that I can't." he said. She nodded and pulled her basket on her side onto his lap. "I want you to take these, hopefully you'll get better." She said. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, now go before it gets dark." She nodded and ran out of the hut.

**IN HER VILLAGE**

Kagome carried her bow and arrows with her as she walked out of her hut. Kaede's hut was at the edge of the village and was near the forest. She straightened her kimono, which was purple and had pink looking vines going around the kimono, and began to walk as fast as she could. "I knew I should've changed into my priestess clothes." She muttered as she passed a few huts. "Kagome!" she turned and smiled, seeing her best friends. "Hey Sango and Rin, what are you doing?" she asked. Sango wore her favorite outfit as always (outfit from the show) and Rin, who was 8 years old, wore a lime green and yellow kimono. "We were going to go to a hot spring in the forest, do you want to join us?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. "Sure, I will be there in a little while, I need to talk to Lady Kaede." She said. Rin cheered. "Oh! Why don't we join you?" Rin asked. Kagome closed her eyes and smiled. "Sure, why not." Kagome said as Sango and Rin began to walk with her. "I saw what happened this morning." Sango said in a soft voice. Kagome looked at her. "I knew I should've went this morning, none of this would've happened!" Sango said, hitting her own forehead. Rin giggled. "Your funny Sango." Rin said. Kagome put a hand on Sango. "It's alright, really. I know that even if you were there, they still would've taken him." Kagome told her. Sango smiled. "Oh, Kagome. You are too nice sometimes." Sango said. Rin pouted and hugged Kagome around the waist so they'd still walk. "Kagome is perfect!" Rin cheered. Kagome giggled as they came to the Kaede's hut. "Not too perfect though." Kagome said as they walked in.

Kaede looked up and saw the girls walk in. "Oh, hello there Sango, Rin," Kaede looked at Kagome and her eyes widened. "And hello Kagome. Something is different with you." She said. Kagome blushed. "That's what I came to talk to you about. My dad sent me." Kagome told her. "Sit, please girls." Kaede said as she sat on a matt. The girls immediately sat and faced Kaede in a circle. "My father gave me this, he said my mom wanted me to have it and that you'd explain it to me." She said as she untied her necklace. When she had it in her palm all the girls gasped. "Kagome, don't you know what that is?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. "I know what it is and what it can do, and I know I need to fulfill the duty my mom once had, but I don't know what that is really." Kagome explained.

Kaede nodded and took the jewel. "Now that you are 18, I need to conducted a ceremony for you to unlock your new powers. The moment your powers are unlocked, child, all the demons near by will be able to sense the Shikon Jewel activated and will try and take it from you." She explained. "It's the Shikon Jewel though, I thought you'd need the priestess to use it?" Kagome said. Kaede shook her head. "No child. With the Jewel you can indeed make a wish on it, but anyone can wish upon it. Some want money, a wife, kids, to be lord of a land, or even take control of life and death. You must protect it with your life like your mother once did." Kaede said. Kagome nodded and lowered her head. "Come, let us conduct the ceremony before the sun is set." Kaede said as she stood. Kagome and the girls stood up, following Kaede.

************

Kagome fidgeted in the center, nervous as to what was going to happen. She smiled when she saw her father and friends together, throwing her thumbs up. Kaede stood next to Kagome. "As you all know, today is Kagome's 18th birthday. I'm sure you all are aware I'm not getting any younger, but my time in this world is coming close to an end and Lady Kagome will be the new head priestess and watch over this village like I have. That is why I called everyone, today Kagome will take her mother's place as the new Shikon Jewel Guardian and will be the new Princess Priestess."

The whole gasped and whispered except for Kagome's father. Kagome gasped and looked at Kaede. Kaede turned to her and put on the jewel around her neck. Then Kaede looked up into the sky and raised her hands. "Kami's, may the priestess of the shikon jewel be blessed with your honor and bless her with her gift, so that we all be saved." Kagome looked around herself as she began to levitate in the air, with a shiny blue twister formed around her, coming from the sky. Kagome then arched her back and screamed out in pain as the blue glow went into her body. When her forehead was glowing with a pink sphere, Kagome fell to the ground.

"Take her to her hut, she needs to rest for a little while." Kaede said as Kagome's father came into the circle. "What has happened to her?" he asked. "Her powers are seeping through her veins, she will awake in a few moments, but when she awakes she must lay down for a while. Her body will be changing, but Kagome is strong, she will be alright." Kaede told him. He nodded and walked to his hut. Rin ran up to Kaede and tugged on her sleeve. "Lady Kaede, is there anything I can do to help?" she asked nervously. Kaede smiled and nodded. "Yes, tonight take her to the hot spring and let her relax her muscles." She said. Rin smiled and nodded. "Yes ma'am!" she exclaimed and went with Sango. Kaede sighed and looked at the sky. "What a day."


	3. Her Blood?

HERE'S MY THIRD POST, IM SO SORRY I HAVENT BEEN WRITING BUT IM GETTING THERE, PLZ REVIEW AND THANK YOU!! I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!

**Chapter 3**

Kagome rolled over to her side and groaned as she curled up into a ball, "What happened?" she whispered. "Kagome!" she opened her eyes and saw Sango and Rin sitting right next to her. "Hey girls." She said weakly, as she tried to sit up. Kagome's father came to her side immediately and put an around her shoulder, helping her up. "Easy there now, Kagome, Kaede said you should rest." He told her. She sighed and smiled at her dad. "Thanks for helping dad, but I just hate staying in bed." She muttered, trying to speak clearly. Rin gasped and clapped her hands. "Lady Kaede said she wanted us to take to the hot springs, would that help you?" Rin asked. Kagome smiled.

Two years ago, she found Rin lying in the middle of field, with torn clothes and a bruised up body. She said her mother and father protected her from a demon ambush and she was the only one who survived. Kagome treated her as her own sister since then.

Kagome nodded, knowing Rin wanted to help her. "Yes, lets. Is that okay with you father?" she asked him. He smiled and nodded. "Do you want me to carry you?" he asked. Kagome giggled, "I'm a big girl now, father, I can break your back." The father laughed out and nodded. "Very well, just be back tonight." He said. Sango carefully lifted her up with Kagome's arm around her neck, and left to the spring.

"Sango, I can walk on my own you know." She stated, feeling a little hopeless as Sango made her hold on to her. "Nonsense, its my honor to touch the new Princess of Priestesses." Sango stated. Kagome giggled. "It doesn't mean I'm ACTUALLY royal, Sango. Maybe in the village, but not in the high class." Kagome pointed out. Rin tugged her kimono, "You'll always be a very pretty princess in my eyes!" Rin cheered. Kagome smiled. "Thank you Rin." She said as she patted her head.

As they approached the hot spring, Rin ran out and jumped into the water. Sango gasped and stomped to the spring as Kagome sat against a near by tree. "Rin get out right now! Your kimono's all soaked now!" Sango yelled as she stomped the floor with her hands in fists. Rin merely giggled and began floating on the water. "Don't worry, I brought extra kimono's for all of us!" she cheered. Kagome laughed. "Aww Sango, let her be a kid." Kagome said as she slowly stood up. Sango grabbed between her eyebrows with her index finger and thumb, and sighed heavily, with her eyes closed. "Fine, just for today." Sano said. When she turned to look at Kagome, she was gone. "Kagome!" Sango yelled as she looked around panicking. "Woohoo!" turning around, Kagome jumped into the water and splashed Sango. Sango gasped as the cool water hit her and began to shiver as Rin laughed. "Again, again!" Rin cheered. Sango narrowed her eyes at Kagome as she laughed. "Aww did I wet you?" Kagome teased. Sango slipped off her shoes and jumped into the water, splashing the girls. Kagome coughed out water as Rin looked under water. "Where did she go?" Rin asked. Kagome shrugged and looked around the water. Kagome shrieked as a hand pulled under water. Opening her eyes to Sango, she smiled and began wrestling with her under water. As Kagome came back up to the surface, Sango pushed her and Kagome hit against the wall. She coughed out and sat up on the ground. Sango shot out. "Oh my god Kagome are you okay?" Sango asked. Kagome raised a brow as Rin looked at Kagome. "Kagome you got a cut!" Rin said and hit Sango in the arm. "I'm telling!" Rin whined. Kagome pulled her kimono a little to the side and saw a cut on her upper chest.

"Oh, I'll be okay girls. See?" Kagome said as she poked her cut, hissing. Sango and Rin got out of the water and scrambled to get the bags. "We need to take care of it!" Sango exclaimed. Kagome stood up and waved her hands in protest. "I'll be okay. It's only a cut, why don't you both get dressed?" Kagome said. "When we get back we will take care of the cut. Why don't you change too?" Sango insisted as Rin ran off into the bushes. Kagome giggled and nodded, as Sango chased after Rin. Sighing, Kagome began to pull down her white priestess top, when she suddenly heard ruffles in the bushes. Looking up, she looked around cautiously. "Sango? Rin?" Kagome brought her top back up and grabbed a branch from the tree. A slim white form popped out from the bushes and Kagome gasped. "it's…you." she whispered.

*SESSHOUMARU*

Sesshoumaru smelled her from afar with two other human women. He froze and sniffed the air, smelling blood. He walked forward again when he noticed it was _her_ blood. Snarling, he began to run towards her. As he approached, he saw the young girls leave her alone. He snarled and moved closer to see Kagome standing there with her white priestess top coming off her shoulders. She looked around as she had grabbed a branch. He growled as the smell of blood came to his nostrils. He jumped out of the bush and heard her gasped out, "it's…you." He quickly grabbed hold of her arm as she had dropped the branch. "Your hurt." he said coldly, as he began to sniff her. She blushed and held her top kimono together. "I thought you said you wouldn't come back?" she asked as he rubbed his nose against her arm. " I wasn't. I came to speak with you." he said and sniffed into her chest. She blushed and tried to move away. "Stop it, what are you doing?" she asked. He stopped and snarled. "Move your hand." he said as he rubbed his nose against her hand holding the top. She shook her head as she began to violently move her arm out of his grasp.

He growled and pushed her to floor on her back. She gasped and put her hands on her sides as she had fallen. He quickly got on his knee and opened one side of the top, growling. "What happened." he demanded. She chuckled nervously. "I just cut myself right now in the water, I'm-" she stayed silent as she felt something wet and warm on her cut. Looking down, she saw him begin to lick her cut. He moved in between her legs and put his hands on her hips as he began to hungrily licked her. She instantly put her hands on his arms as he began licking her cut and took a deep breath. "Lord…Sesshoumaru, you need to stop." she said, beginning to feel hot. He looked up into her eyes as he continued to lick her.

"Kagome are you done?" Sango's voice coming closer. Sango froze and gasped, seeing the man on Kagome. Sango took out her boomer rang and ran to her. "Kagome!" Sango yelled. Sesshoumaru's eyes turned blood red and looked up at Sango, snarling at her as his hair began to stand out. Sango froze and held Rin as she came to her side. "Sango." she looked at Kagome. "Go, I'll be fine." Kagome said, resting her head on Sesshoumaru. "Is…this the demon?" she asked. Kagome looked at her in the corner of her eye and nodded. Sango knew what was going on now. Kagome was trying to calm him as a mate should. "Go, tell my dad I'll be home soon." Kagome said as Sesshoumaru closed eyes and began to nuzzle her neck. Sango nodded and held Rin's hand as they walked away. "Will Lady Kagome be alright?" Rin asked. Sango smiled. "Yes, but we mustn't tell anyone, alright?" Sango insisted. Rin merely giggled and nodded.

Kagome gasped when she felt his tongue on her again. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked, backing up more into the tree. He looked up at her, licking the blood off his lips. "Why are you licking me?" she asked. He looked back at the cut and then at her. "It's your blood."

THANKS FOR READING, PLZ REVIEW!!


	4. NOT YOURS!

**SORRY I TOOK SO LONG GUYS, JUST BEEN SOLO, BREAKING UP WITH SOMEONE AND BEING ALONE DISCOURAGES A LOT OF THINGS, BUT IM BACK ON TRACK, SO PLZ REVIEW AND THANK YOU!!!**

**NOT YOURS!!**

**Kagome chuckled nervously. "My blood?" as she closed her kimono top again. He got on his knee and leaned forward to her again, whispering. "Try not to bleed." he said as he stood. She got up and grabbed his hand before he could walk away. "You said you needed to speak with me about something?" she asked. He stared at her for a moment before leaning back on a tree. "I have heard rumor that your mother was Lady Midoriko." he said. She took a deep breath as she crossed her arms and looked to the floor. "Yes she was. She died when I was only a little girl," she glanced at him "What did you want to know about her?" He raised a brow, "What makes you think I wish to know more?" he asked. She chuckled. "You wouldn't travel here just make sure they were false." she told him. He grabbed onto one of her arms and yanked her against him. "You dare question me on my lands." he threatened. She grunted and took her arm back. "Yes, I do. This is my village. NOT YOURS!" she said as she pressed her hands against his chest. She gasped as pink powers shot out of her hand and threw Sesshoumaru into a few trees. She quickly ran to his side and put a hand on his forehead. "Oh my god, are you okay? I am so sorry!" she said as she began to check him. **

**He pulled her down and put his hand behind her neck as she came down to his face. She took a deep breath as she had her nose against his. "So you ARE the new princess…" he whispered. She blushed and looked up at him in the eyes. "How did you know?" she asked. He slowly brushed his nose into her hair and onto her neck, nuzzling her. "Your smell…" she shivered and bit her lip as he whispered. He licked over his bite mark and nibbled on it, causing her to moan. She gripped onto his shoulder and moaned out loud. "What are you doing?" she whispered. "Why did you tell your village we were courting?" he asked suddenly. She sighed. "I know your not concerned, but I don't like innocent people to die because of my village." she said. He raised a brow. "This is a demon slayer village is it not?" Kagome nodded. "Then what happens when other demons come into the village." Kagome sighed and looked down to the floor again. "I try my hardest to save them, if innocent. If they intentionally attack us then it is out of my hands." she said. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "Did they make it out?" he asked. She frowned but nodded. "Why do you frown?" he asked. She took a deep breath. "They were forced into slavery or workers. The villagers will come to us priestesses to make a rosary to control them. I've only made three, but I just couldn't do it anymore." she said softly. He growled. "You've forced my race into slavery!" he said as he pushed her off. Grunting, she fell on her back and quickly stood up. "Its not like I wanted them to, at least they aren't being slain like most are. I'm trying real hard to keep them alive. What are **_**you**_** doing to help them!" she yelled. He froze for that one second and looked away. "I will deal with you in the morning to discuss this." Before she could respond, he disappeared. **

***AT SESSHOUMARUS CASTLE***

**In the library, Hojo barged in to see Sesshoumaru looking through ancient scrolls. "What are you looking for my Lord?" Hojo asked as he glanced around him. "I'm trying to find a way to stop all demon slayers and keeping demons alive." Sesshoumaru said. Hojo smiled, "You can just kill them all?" Sesshoumaru growled. "Your trying my patience." Hojo laughed. "Oh? It seems a certain demon lord likes a certain priestess who happens to also be a demon slayer." Hojo teased. "Don't speak of foolish things." Sesshoumaru muttered as he looked at another scroll. "Oh, well, since you don't see her in that way, maybe next week I can court her instead." Hojo asked. "What has that woman done to me?" Sesshoumaru asked out loud as he slid a hand through his hair. "Maybe, in my opinion, since you've courted her your demon side might actually like her." Hojo said. Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "A demon and a human." he muttered. Hojo laughed, "Don't you remember that prophecy your father told you about? The powerful lord demon and the Princess of the Priestesses? Maybe your offsprings will mate her offsprings." he insisted. He froze and narrowed his eyes on him, "Bring me that scroll, now!" Hojo sighed and walked to the bookshelves. "What exactly are you hoping to find, it's a mere myth." he said. Sesshoumaru raised a brow and chuckled. "That's what we were ment to think."**

***Kagome and the Village***

"**Kagome!" Kagome smiled as she heard Sango's voice reach her ears. "What happened back there? Are you okay? Who was that?" Sango kept asking. Kagome giggled as Rin held her hand, walking back into the village. "He was that demon I saved earlier today. I don't know what really happened, all he told me though was not to bleed…" Kagome answered, thinking on it. Rin smiled. "Maybe he likes you Lady Kagome!" Rin insisted. Sango sighed. "Demons and humans can never be, especially if the human is a priestess." Sango told Rin. "Yeah, well, all I know is that he is coming to see me in the morning. I don't know how." Kagome announced. "Do you want us to watch over you tonight?" Sango asked as they approached Kagome's hut. Kagome laughed as she stood at her door. "What am I, six? I'll be fine. See you tomorrow." Bowing, she walked in and thought of him.**

***THE NEXT MORNING***

"**Kagome!" Kagome shot up and looked to see Rin face to face with her. Kagome crawled back and shrieked. Rin instantly covered her mouth and laughed as Kagome poked her head out. "Darn it Rin, you scared me!" Kagome exclaime, taking deep breaths. "I was just wanted to check up on you before that demon comes. Get up and get ready!" Rin said cheerfully. Kagome sighed. "Rin I'll be fine, besides I doubt he's coming. Go back to your hut, you have training with Lady Kaede when the sun rises. She hates it when you fall asleep on her." Kagome said as she kicked the sheets off herself. "Yes, Lady Kagome!" Rin smiled and ran out of the hut. Kagome quickly stood up and got dressed in her brown and black priestess outfit. "Ah, your awake I see!" Kagome turned and saw sadly as her father struggled to sit down. **

"**Father, what are you doing up so early?"**

"**Rin awoke me for permission to see you."**

**Kagome blushed. "I'm sorry." Kagome sat next to him, pouring tea into the wooden cup. "Its alright, she told me you were seeing that demon you saved." she sighed. "Yes, I don't know why." she admitted. "Kagome, there's something I need to tell you." he spoke softly. "About what?" she asked concerned. "Shortly after your mother died, Kaede and I decided that it'd be best for you to wed a monk. So the priestess line continue to be strong." he answered. She gasped and slammed her cup to the floor. "An arranged marriage! Why didn't you ever tell me?" she asked outraged. "You were going through a lot after your mother died, I didn't want to add this to yourself." he said, looking down. She smiled sadly and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry dad." she whispered. He held her against himself, "No I'm sorry, I kept this from you and all I wish is to break this marriage." he told her. She laughed softly as she wiped her eyes. "Who am I to marry?" she asked. Her father looked down at her. **

"**A monk name Koga, that's all we really know. Since you're 18 you will meet him very soon." he said, taking a sip from his tea. "How soon?" she asked. He stood up slowly and went to the door. "By nightfall." he said and opened the door. Kagome stood up with a shock face. "Put this on after your visitor leaves" he said, throwing her a necklace. She looked down at it and looked at him. "What-" "It'll cover that court mark on your neck and his scent, Kaede made it for you." he said and walked out. Kagome sighed and went back to her bed, slipping on her shoes. 'Darn it Kaede." she muttered.**

"**I see your awake now." Kagome quickly turned and saw Sesshoumaru standing at the doorway. "Lord Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?" she said quickly bowing. He walked up to her, "We are not done discussing about the demons in your village." she frowned and nodded. "I see." she said as she adjusted her priestess kimono. "Come, I do not like settling things with you in this village." he said as he walked out the door. Kagome quickly followed him out as villagers began gasping and whispering to one another. "A demon!" a slayer yelled out as he held on tightly on to his sickle. "Put it down, they're courting!" Lady Kaede yelled as she came to the group. "Put a leash on that demon!" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as he heard that. Kagome noticed this and waved her hand in the air, making a barrier around them as they walked, not hearing any of the villagers. Raising a brow, Sesshoumaru looked down at her. "I know they were getting to the both of us." she said. **

**Walking in the forest for a few minutes, Sesshoumaru led her into a clearing, with a beautiful waterfall. Sighing in relief, Kagome sat along the bank of the little hot spring as Sesshoumaru stood next to a large tree. "So what did you want to talk about?" she asked as she kicked her feet in the water. "Have you heard of the myth of the priestess and the demon?" he asked. She nodded. "Yes. I know it very rare for a human and a demon to mate, but it was told that the priestess and a very powerful demon would not only save the lands, but they would be able to save the demon race. Why do you ask?" He crouched down next to her and stared at her. "Your children must wed." Kagome snapped at him, "What? Why?" she asked. "The prophecy is that the Princess of the Priestesses is suppose to mate with a powerful lord demon. If that's the case then I prefer that it not be some other lords pups." he explained. **

"**Why do you suddenly care so much?"**

"**You pointed out that I am not doing anything."**

"**Well let me ask you Sesshoumaru, are you going to mate anyone within the next few years because as a human we don't live long." she told him. "I am to mate within the next 100 years." he replied. She nervously chuckled and looked down at the water. "Maybe its not my child, but my daughters or sons child. I doubt it'll happen. " she said in a shaky voice. He stood and quickly pulled her up from her arm with him. "What is it that makes you unsure." he told her. She looked at him and smiled. "Ehh, I am to be married this year." she said in a matter of fact tone. He blinked, "Humans and marriages." he muttered in disgust. She growled. "Well gee, I didn't even know I was going to get married till this morning!" she yelled, stomping on her feet. "Sieze your yelling woman I can hear you." he hissed. She sighed, "Sorry." she dangled with the necklace around in her palm, putting it in her kimono. "I'm still upset about it, but it can be pleasant. I'll have a man to support me, have a family with. The only thing I won't have is love." she said softly. **

"**Love is a useless emotion." he bit at her coldly. She just smiled as she walked to the spring. "No it's not. You just haven't felt it in a very long time. One day you will be in love, and you may not realize it until she slips out of your fingers." she said. He sniffed the air, "There's a demon near by." he said. She merely nodded. "Do you know a man name Koga?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru snapped at her direction and walked to her. "How do you know that wolf?" he asked coldly. She bit her lip and began walking back. "Umm, he's a monk from another village, he's who I am suppose to marry." she said nervously. '**_**Oh man, I shouldn't have asked. Why did I even ask?'**_** she thought. She was suddenly backed up against a tree once more and looked down at the tree. When she looked up, she squealed when Sesshoumaru stood in front of her. "He's a wolf demon!" he snarled at her. "No, hes a monk!" she yelled at him. "Silence, when was this marriage arranged?" he asked. She took a deep breath. "After my mother died." she answered. "You are not allowed to go near him." he growled at her. "Oh, ok, FATHER!" she said making her hands into fists. "I have to meet him today and I WILL mister!" His eyes turned blood red and went face to face with her, noses touching. "You are my mate not his!" he snarled at her. "I am not yours!" she yelled, throwing her hands onto his chest. Without warning, a bright light sent Sesshoumaru on his back to a nearby rock.**

**Seeing it as an opportunity, Kagome ran into the woods to her village, sprinting as fast as she could. Hearing the rustling of the trees over her, she knew very well he was catching up on her. She gasped and stopped, "Keade!" Kaede stood there smiling. "I was look for you child, Koga has arrived." Kagome smiled and nodded, pulling out the necklace. "Thank you Kaede, lets go meet him shall we?" Kagome said with a warm smile as she walked with her, clipping on the necklace. Looking back at the forest, she knew he was waiting for her…..**

**IM SORRY I JUST HAVENT BEEN IN THE MOOD TO RIGHT,ITS HARD FOR ME TO WRITE THIS WHEN YOU DON'T HAVE SOMEONE TO GET INSPIRATION FROM SOMEONE SO YA PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, THANKS!!!**


	5. Koga? Demon?

Kaede quickly turned to Kagome and brushed her hands over Kagome's kimono. "Now remember, keep this necklace on when around him. Make sure not to tell him about your little 'problem'," she said with a stern look. "Yes Lady Kaede." Kagome said softly as Kaede opened the door for her. "Ah, Kagome!" Kagome's fathers voiced reached her ear. "I'm sorry; I hope I didn't take too long." Kagome said, bowing. "Not at all, your highness." Looking up, Kagome met ocean blue eyes and a grinning face. The man wore black and brown monk robes with his long black ebony hair in a high ponytail. "Forgive me, I'm Koga. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." he said, bowing to me. Kagome nervously smiled and bowed back, "Nice to meet you as well, I am Kagome." Koga gently took her hand and guided her to her seat as Kaede and her father sat down.

"Now, to discuss about the wedding." Kaede began. "There will be no wedding." Kagome gasped as everyone turned to see no other than Sesshoumaru at the door. "What are you doing here!?" Kagome yelled as she quickly stood. Koga stood up quickly and backed up the wall as Sesshoumaru approached him. "This Koga is no human or a monk." he answered. "You can't just storm in here accusing him!" Kagome said, standing between him and Koga. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Move." he warned. "No." Kagome said confidently. He merely pushed her out of the way, and before she could stop him, he ripped off Koga's robes. Kagome gasped as she felt herself twitch. A…brown furry tail? Odd fur outfit? Koga laughed nervously. "Um, I can explain." Koga began. Kagome grunted as Sesshoumaru roughly held him up in the air. "I shall deal with you now." he snapped as he threw Koga out the door. Kaede smiled as Koga ran for his life. "Well, I'm pretty sure you can take the necklace off now." Kaede told her. Kagome sighed, "Ill keep it on for now. So no wedding right?" she asked. Kaede shrugged. "I will have to contact another slayer village personally. You must wed soon if your family line is to continue." Kaede informed her. Kagome's father came to her and smiled, "Don't worry too much about it." he told her. Kagome nodded. "I need to go for a walk." Kagome muttered and left quietly out of the hut.

"Kagome!" She looked to see Sango running towards her. "Sango? What's wrong?" Kagome asked. Sango quickly stopped and smiled, "Nothing, just going to see Rin. How was Koga?" she asked. Kagome giggled, "Seesshoumaru barged in for starters." Kagome answered. Sango clapped her hands together. "Wow, was he jealous or something?" Sango questioned. Kagome shrugged, "I don't think so, and he actually was the one who revealed Koga. He was a wolf demon I think." Sango gasped. "Koga was a demon? How did we not notice that?" Sango asked as she cupped her own face. Kagome sighed, "Well, I'm glad he did it. I don't think the village would let me stay if I marry a demon." Kagome admitted.

"Kagome, you would…mate a demon?" Sango asked in disbelief. Kagome nodded, "Love can come in any form Sango." she answered. Sango took a deep breath. "Well, I guess I should be going. Stop by later, okay?" Before Kagome could reply, Sango already walked off. Kagome sighed and looked out to the forest. _"I wonder what happened with Koga and Sesshoumaru?"_ she thought as she took her bow and arrows from the front door. As she made her way into the forest, Kagome glanced around trying to sense Sesshoumaru. "Kagome?" Kagome pulled back her bow in a flash and turned to the voice. "K-Koga?" she whispered. She was finally able to get a good look at him. He had his ears pointy, with his black hair, with a brown bandana on his head, with his black and brown fur pelts, with a brown tail. "I'm sorry, I don't have much time. That dog is still chasing me." he said as he walked towards her. "What do you want?" she asked, keeping her bow targeted at him. "I just wanted to apologize for tricking you that I was a human. I just wanted to get a chance to meet you." he explained to her. She nodded, "You're forgiven, but you are not allowed to do that again. You forget we are slayers." she said.

He smiled, "Your not one of them." he said softly. She nodded, "Yes I am." she admitted. "No, you don't kill. I don't smell blood or hatred on you. Your different." he said as he walked closer to her. She gasped softly as she took step backs. "Stay where you are!" she warned. He grinned more, "You won't let it go. You're not like that." he told her. She inhaled deeply, "Just stop." she said as she was getting closer to a tree. "Trying to marry you off to a stranger isn't what you want. You want someone who can really love you." he told her, still getting closer to her. She grunted, "I said stop!" she said and let her bow go. She gasped as Koga moved from the arrows path and was now in front of her. As she drew out another arrow, he snatched it out of her hand and threw it into the forest. "You missed." he said. "Give me my bow and I'll try it again." she replied. He smirked as leaned forward towards her. "Now tell me, why a girl like you is not claimed by anyone." Kagome sighed. This man was annoying the hell out of her and she hated to admit it but she needed to call Sesshoumaru to her rescue. She placed a hand on her necklace and smiled, "I actually am." she said. He laughed, "By whom?" he asked. "A demon." she answered. She then snagged the necklace off and smiled big. He stopped and took a few sniffs around her. "You're with that dog!" he exclaimed. She nodded, "You might want to leave." she said as she turned away. As she fixed her arrow holder, he growled and snatched it off her back. She gasped and turned back at him. "What the heck is your problem?" she exclaimed as he stalked her. "Why him?" he asked. She smiled as she saw her bow nearby.

"It just happened. Besides it's a courting mark." she admitted. He smiled, "So I still got a chance?" he asked. `Before she could answer, a blur of white stood in front of her, growling loudly. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" she questioned. "Are you harmed?" he asked her. "No." she said. "Hey Sesshoumaru, do you mind?" Koga asked. "You're done here. If I remember correctly your lands are in the south." he told him. Koga growled, "Fine I'm going but I'll come back for my woman!" he yelled and ran off into the forest. Kagome sighed as she unhooked her arrow bag. "Thank you, he was beginning to annoy me." she said softly as she rested against the tree. "How did you hide your scent?" he asked, now facing her. She took out the necklace and held it out with her palm. "The necklace that Kaede made. It was made to cover you scent, but I guess it covers mine too." she explained. He took it from her palm and put inside his haoiri, "You are not to wear it from now on." he ordered her. She sighed, "I have to, your scent could cause chaos in my village. I have enough to deal with." she said, sliding down to the ground. He sat next to her. "Explain." he demanded.

She leaned back against the tree, "Kaede is personally going out to find me a suited husband. They want me to have kids' already." she answered. "Humans." he muttered. She sighed, "I'm sorry we don't live long like you do, but I have to if you want the myth to come true." she reassured him. He nodded, "Very well." he said. She looked at him, "Thank you, for earlier." she told him. He continued to stare a+`t the sky in complete silence. "Well I guess I'll see you around or my kids anyways will." she said as reached over for her bow and arrows. As she was getting up, he continued to keep staring up in the sky. Taking it as an okay, Kagome walked away.

PLZ REVIEW, SORRY FOR THE MIX UP


	6. Demon Problems

Three days had passed and Sesshoumaru had stopped coming to visit her. With the mark coming off in a few more days, Kaede insisted she wear the new necklace she made for her. Relieved, Kaede set up half day journey to a nearby village to the west of their village, already setting up Kagome to meet a new monk. Kagome sighed heavily as she tied her bag, as her father had walked in. "Are you ready my dear?" he asked her. She smiled up at him as she carried her bag. "Ready as I'll ever be." She admitted. Walking out of the hut, she turned to her immediately. "I have all the herbs and supplies against the wall so you don't have to bend over and I already made stew for you, it's still hot and ready to go." Her father chuckled, waving his hands up to her. "Enough, I can handle myself. Now go before Kaede comes after you." Groaning she nodded and bowed to her father. "Bye father, I love you!" she cheered as she walked away. "I love you too dear!" he yelled, watching her leave.

Walking over to Kaede's hut, she saw the wooden carriage already loaded up with Kaede watching her patiently. "I'm glad you came, we must haste if we want to be there before nightfall." She said, opening the carriage door for her. As she stepped in, she gasped as she saw Rin and Sango there. Rin wore her yellow kimono with pink sakura petals all over it, while Sango wore her black leathery bodysuit, her boomerang in her lap. "W-What are you two doing here?" she asked. "Protection, I wouldn't let demons hurt my best friend." Sango said, smiling. "And I didn't want to be alone." Rin said, pouting. Kagome giggled, "You'll never be alone Rin." She assured her. Kaede sighed in relief as she sat down, the carriage already moving. "This is somewhat exciting. It's been a long time since we met with other villages." Kaede admitted to the girls. "Who are we going to see at this village?" Kagome asked. "A monk name Miroku. He's been looking for a wife for a while now himself." Kaede answered. Sighing, Sango looked out the carriage. "Why does she have to get married so quick?" Sango asked. Kaede shot a look at her. "We need to keep the family line going. Kagome's mother died at quite a young age. If Kagome passes on and no one to continue the Guardianship, the balance of good and evil would be unstable." She explained.

Kagome crossed her arms helplessly, staring out to the floor. "But my mother was in love." She muttered. Kaede sighed, "You never know child, maybe you'll fall in love with Miroku." She tried persuading her. Kagome nodded, still not believing her. Rin clapped her hands together. "Oh, Lady Kagome I know you'll marry the one you love!" Rin cheered. Kagome chuckled, nodding. "You're absolutely right." She said, giving her a smile. Kagome gasped, "Oh no, I forgot my bow!" she panicked. Rin giggled, "Not to worry!" Rin told her and stood up. Without any warning, Rin climbed through the carriage window and climbed onto the carriage. "Rin!" Kagome yelled, shooting up and holding onto her legs. "Oh God Rin, what are you thinking?" Sango yelled, climbing out the other window to watch her. Kaede sighed, "How did this even happen?" she asked, shaking her head. Rin grabbed a hold of a package and looked down at Kagome. "I'm fine, really. Just help me in!" she yelled in the wind. The Carriage was still going fast, but Kagome slowly pulled her in, one leg at a time. Sango sighed in relief as Rin got back into the carriage. "Don't ever do that again, Rin!" Sango yelled at her as he sat down next to her.

Rin nodded, as she gave the long wrapped package to Kagome. "This is for you Kagome." Rin said cheerfully. Taking the package, she gasped as she saw a long whitewood bow carved beautifully with vines carved eloquently in the wood; a crescent moon on the very top of the bow. "Wow, this is so beautiful Rin! Where did you get it?" she asked, looking at the arrow patch that came with it. It was white skin leather, with black straps around it, with a crescent moon printed on it as well as arrows inside it. "It's a secret." Rin answered, with Sango and Kaede eyeing her closely. "Well it's gorgeous, thank you." Kagome told her, playing with the arrows. "How much longer till we get there?" Rin asked, already bored. "We should be there within an hour or two." Kaede answered.

The rest of the trip, everyone was quiet, enjoying the beautiful scenery out there windows. Sango, of course, cleaned her boomerang majority of the trip, once in a while looking out. As they approached the small village, Rin gasped. "Lady Kagome, can we pick flowers later? I've never seen those before!" she exclaimed. Kagome giggled and nodded, "Of course Rin, they are quite pretty aren't they?" she pointed out. "We are here ladies." The coachmen yelled as he opened the door for them. Sango immediately jumped out of the carriage, looking around cautiously as she checked for any danger. Stepping to the side, Rin cheerfully jumped out, skipping to Sango's side. As Kagome came out, some of the villagers gasped, taking into her. She wore her simple brown and black priestess robes, her arrows already slung over her shoulder as she held onto her white bow; her black ebony hair flowing behind her with the wind. Kaede sighed as she carefully came out of the carriage, instantly introduced to by the village elder. "Greetings, Lady Kaede! I'm glad you made it in time, Miroku just arrived back not too long ago." He told her. Kaede smiled and nodded, "Excellent! This is Lady Kagome, the woman I told you so much about." She said, grabbing Kagome's arm. Kagome smiled and bowed at the elder. "It's nice to meet you Elder." She said respectfully. He chuckled and bowed back. "You are quite beautiful my lady. Thank you for coming." He said.

Walking up in front of them, he led them to a large hut a few huts down. "This is our largest hut in the village. It has four rooms for each of you, so please make yourselves comfortable. I will be with Miroku in a moment." He said, bowing to them. As he walked away, Rin immediately charged into the hut. "This is so big!" she exclaimed, looking around. This main room was the regular size of other huts, but the bamboo doors led to their bedrooms. "I wonder what Miroku is like?" Kagome asked as she sat in front of the fire, already putting a pot over it. Sango shrugged as she sat on her right side, "Probably religious and pure like the other ones." She said. "Maybe he's old and has a mole on his face with a unibrow!" Rin cheered. Kagome and Sango both laughed, "Ugh, Rin that's not very nice." Sango told her, trying to control her laughing. "You never know." Rin said, smiling at the girls.

"Well I assure you I have no unibrow." Gasping, the girls looked to see a handsome man standing at the door. He had black hair tied back in a small ponytail, wearing a purple and black monk robe, with a staff in his hands. "Oh! Miroku, I'm so sorry." Sango said, bowing her head to the floor, the other ladies following her to the floor. "Please, no need to bow to me, I'm just a regular monk." He told them, looking at the ladies as they rose up their heads. He instantly looked his eyes with Sango, already curious by her. Kagome saw this and smiled, somewhat relieved. "Forgive them, you know you younglings are." Kaede said as she arose. Miroku looked at her and smiled, "Of course, Lady Kaede. If it's any consolation, I've been told that monks are fat with moles on their back." He joked, hearing the little girl giggle. "I want you to meet Rin, a priestess in training." Kaede introduced. Rin smiled and waved, waving back at her. "And this is Lady Kagome, our priestess." Miroku smiled at her and took her hand, kissing it. "How nice to finally meet you." He told her. She smiled and nodded, "Nice to meet you too." She said. Kaede looked over to Sango, but Kagome already picked her up

and brought her to him, "This is Sango, our best demon slayer in our village." She said. Sango blushed as Miroku took her hand, kissing it gently. "A pleasure to meet you, Sango." He said softly. She smiled, "Likewise."

"Ah, I see everyone's been introduced." The Elder said as he walked in, looking at the group. "Let's have a seat shall we?" Miroku insisted, sitting between Sango and Kagome. The Elder immediately sat next to Kaede as Rin sat between her and Sango. "Now, I assume you all know why we are here?" the Elder asked, glaring at Kagome and Miroku, only reciveing nods. "Good, now for the next two days Kagome and her group will be staying her so Miroku and herself will bond, see if this what you both really want." The Elder offered. "Of course, wonderful!" Kaede exclaimed, looking at Miroku and Kagome. They both nodded, not sure of what to say. "Very well, please excuse me; I must attend to my villagers." He said as he arose. As everyone arose, he bowed to them and left. Kagome sighed as she looked down to a smiling Rin. "Can we go look at flowers now?" she asked. Looking up at Sango and Miroku, who were looking at each other, she nodded and took her hand. "Yes, lets!" she cheered and left the hut with her. Kaede saw the look on Sango's face and sighed, "Sango, you and Miroku should join them." Sango nodded, "Of course, Lady Kaede." She said as she looked back at Miroku. "Please, follow me." She said seriously, walking out. Miroku sighed and followed after her, leaving Kaede alone.

As the pair walked to the outskirts of the village, they walked up a hill that led to a large plain of flowers of different sorts. Rins gasped at the sight and ran into it, "This is wonderful!" she cheered as she skipped around it. Laughing, Kagome sat on the grass as she watched her. "Lady Kagome." She turned to see Sango and Miroku walking over to her. "Miroku? Sango? What are you doing here?" she asked. Sango smiled, "Kaede made us." She admitted. Kagome chuckled and nodded, "Should've known." She said. Sango sat next to her, Miroku sitting along her side. "So what made you decide to get married?" Miroku asked. She laughed nervously as she looked at him, "I honestly don't want to yet. Kaede's making me." She admitted. "Ah, is it because of the Shikon Jewel?" he asked. She gasped, "How did you know?" she asked. He chuckled, looking out to the field of flowers. "I'm a monk, we can immediately sense strange and evil energies. When you came into the village, I immediately sensed it." He explained to her. "Wow, that's really a great gift you have." Sango spoke softly, looking at him. He smiled at her, "Why thank you my lovely Sango." He told her. "Why do you want to get married?" Sango asked him. He shrugged, "I'm the last monk in the village. It would just be nice for my family line to go on, I can wait a few more years though." He explained to Sango.

Kagome shot up her head to Rin as she sensed something odd. "Sango, do you sense something?" she asked her. Sango looked around and suddenly froze. "A demon! Get Rin!" she yelled as she stood. Kagome immediately ran into the field as she Rin bent down to pick flowers. "Rin!" she yelled. Rin stood up and smiled at her. "Look Lady Kagome!" she said as she held out flowers to her. Kagome smiled at her as she calmly held her arm. "They're lovely. Come, we need to hurry to the village okay?" she told her as she led her to the hill. "Why what's going on?" she asked. Miroku came to them and swiftly carried Rin, hearing her giggle. "It's too dangerous right now." He told her as she looked at him with dreamy eyes. "Thank you Miroku."

"DEMON!" The villagers began to shout, scrambling into their huts. "Come on Sango!" Kagome yelled as she dropped on her side, sliding down the hill. Sango turned to Miroku who looked at her with concern. "Watch Rin!" she said as she pulled out her boomerang, sliding down the hill on it. Kagome immediately hooked an arrow to the bow, scanning the area for demons as Sango stood in front of her. "Sango…"she whispered as she turned her back on her. Sango narrowed her eyes as she looked up at the sky. "Oh no, bird demons!" Sango yelled. Kagome looked up and gasped at the view. It seemed like thousand's of bird demons were swarming towards them. Sango ran towards them, already aiming her boomerang at them; Kagome immediately ran after her, as they got closer to the end of the village. Standing between the first two huts in the village, Sango grunted as she threw her boomerang out to the bird demons. The bird demons squawked and move away, missing the attack. Sango jumped up and caught it, panting. "They are dodging my attacks, you try something." Sango yelled as Kagome came next to her. Kagome felt her arrow pulse and looked at it curiously. "What was that?" she whispered to herself. "Kagome, hurry!" Sango yelled as she threw her boomerang again, taking down only a few birds.

Kagome felt the arrow pulse again and lifted her bow up, aiming right in the middle. "Here goes nothing." She said and released it. A pink light glowed around the arrow, hearing the bird demons squeal out, being engulfed by the light. Kagome gasped as the light vanished and saw them…gone. Sango looked at her in disbelief, "W-What was that?" she whispered to the priestess. Kagome looked back at her, "I…don't know." She muttered. "Wow, that's new." Sango said as she latched her boomerang on her back. "I wonder why there was so many demons though." She said as she looked back up at the sky. "Lady Kagome!" she turned to see Rin running at her. She bent down and lifted her up, hugging her as Rin hooked her arms around her neck. "I saw what you did, that was pretty!" she exclaimed. Kagome smiled, "Thank you Rin." She said. Sango looked at the village and saw as the villagers came out of their huts, looking at the girls cautiously; whispering to each other. "It was so unusual to see those many demons to attack one village." Miroku said as he approached the girls. "Maybe it wasn't the village they were exactly coming to attack." Sango said as she looked to Kagome. Kagome looked down at the Shikon Jewel around her neck and sighed, "I need to protect this better, it'll come off my neck too easily." She said as she hid it back under her kimono. Rin leaned off of her and smiled, "Kagome, can we go take a bath before we go back to Lady Kaede, I'm dirty." She said as she showed her dirty hands. Kagome smiled and nodded, "Of course. Sango I'll be right back." She said. "Are you sure?" she asked. Kagome smiled and nodded, "Yeah, you need to rest, but you and Miroku should hide though before Kaede makes you come after me." She said. Sango smiled, "Sure, thanks Kagome." She said, watching Kagome walk into the forest with the girl in her arms.

Following a small clear path, Rin glanced around as Kagome held onto her. "Do you know where it is?" Rin asked. Kagome nodded, "Yeah, when we were passing byin the carriage I saw it; it's just down this pathway." Kagome explained, pointing to the pathway. A few minutes later, they came at a large clearing with a medium hot spring, with fog all around the area. "How cool!" Rin said excitedly as she quickly stipped down to her small clothes. "Go, I'll hang up our clothes." Kagome said as Rin did a cannonball into the hot spring. "Ah hot!" Rin yelled, making Kagome giggled. As Kagome hung her clothes up, Rin leaned against the edge; watching her. "So Kagome, what do you think of Miroku?" she asked. Kagome chuckled as she sat into the hot spring, rubbing her arms with the water. "He seems like a nice man, but it seems to me Sango and him have their eyes on each other." Kagome answered. "Their eyes? You mean they like each other?" Rin asked. Kagome nodded, "Yeah, they look cute together." She told her. Rin smiled, "That's so cute! I'm so happy for Sango! But, what about you?" Rin asked. Kagome giggled, "Oh Rin, I'll find someone I got a few years left. It's Kaede that's making me." She told the little girl. "Well, what about Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked.

Kagome gasped, "Don't say that too loud!" she exclaimed, looking around cautiously. "Well, you two looked adorable." Rin explained. Kagome laughed nervously, "No, that'll never happen Rin." She said and splashed water at her. Rin gasped and giggled, splashing water back at her. Laughing, Kagome stood up and jumped out of the water; walking over to her clothes. "We should get back before Kaede sends a search party for us." She said as she folded her type. Rin smiled and got out, shaking the water off of her body. As Rin got dressed, a ruffle came through the trees; making Kagome take out her bow. "Who's there?" she yelled, Rin hiding behind her. "It's me." Turning, Kagome aimed her bow, seeing a familiar demon standing there. "Koga?" she questioned. Rin poked her head out, "Was he the man who pretended to be a monk?" the little girl asked. Kagome nodded, "Yes, please stay behind me." She told her as Koga stepped into the clearing. Rin gripped on to her waist tightly, still looking at Koga. "I just…want to talk." He said, holding his hand up in defense. She narrowed her eyes at him, "Talk then." She threatened. "Were you attacked by birds today?" he asked.

"H-How did you know that?" she asked. He laughed nervously, "They were after my tribe recently; they want my lands." He told her. "So why were they here?" she asked. He walked closer to her. "I might have told them you were my intended." He admitted. Her eyes narrowed and released her bow to him. He gasped and jumped out of the way. "What the hell?" he yelled. She swiftly took out another one, aiming it at him again. "You risked the village's lives!" she yelled, shooting another arrow at him. He moved out of the way and moved to her. "Put down the arrow!" he exclaimed. "You're a bad man!" Rin yelled. Koga growled at her, "Stay out of this girl!" Kagome gasped and shot another arrow at him. He moved once more, "Don't yell at her!" she exclaimed. He sniffed the air and looked at her, his eyes narrowing at her. "You still have his mark." He growled and charged at her. Kagome gasped and threw a barrier over them, seeing Koga immediately fly on his back. "Kagome!" Rin yelled frighteningly, holding onto her waist tightly. Kagome looked down at and whispered in her ear. "Listen to me Rin, run to the village and stay with Sango." Rin looked up at her with pleading eyes, "No, Lady Kagome. You'll be alone." She said to her. Kagome smiled, "I'll be fine, just please don't tell Sango. I need to do this." She said. Rin nodded, "Okay Lady Kagome." Kagome put her in a separate ball barrier; "It'll stay up long enough until you're in the village. Now go." She said, seeing Rin run down the path.

Kagome took off her barrier and looked at Koga. "I don't know why you're hormones are crazy right now, but don't you dare threaten my villagers and friends like that again, you understand!" she told him. "Let me mark you." He said bluntly. She laughed, "Never." She spoke. "I know that's just a court mark. Any full fledge demon can over-mark them." He explained. She took a step back, he was closing up on her. "You're not my type." She said, pulling her bow up to him. He laughed, "I can knock that of your hand." He told her. She pulled the arrow back. "I'm going to tell you one more time, I don't want to be your mate or concubine or anything that involves the two of us." She told him. He growled, "You WILL be my mate!" he yelled and charged at her. She released her arrow, gasping as he cut it down. He tackled her onto the floor, knocking the bow out of her hand. Grunting, he pinned her arms over her head, resting his knees outside of her legs; pinning her right under him. "Why do you fight it?" he asked, tightening his claws around her wrists. Hissing, she felt blood tinkle down her arm.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled, feeling her powers build up inside her. "Why, don't you want me?" he whispered as he leaned down to her, rubbing his nose against hers. "I said NO!" she yelled, her powers releasing. He gasped and was suddenly thrown onto his back. Kagome quickly climbed onto her feet and panted heavily, seeing as he slowly rose to his feet. "You can't deny me." He said, stalking to her. Hearing a snarl, a white form tackled Koga onto his back, snarling at the demon. "You hurt my mate." He snarled at Koga. Koga snarled and his eyes turned red, leaning his head up to him. "She's not your real mate. I'm here to claim her as MINE!" he snarled. Sesshoumaru snarled louder and bared his fangs at him. Koga bared his fangs as well and jabbed him in the face, making Sesshoumaru roll onto his back. Sesshoumaru instantly charged at him, throwing him to a tree. Before Koga could move, Sesshoumaru took a hold of his neck and squeezed it tightly. As Koga was choking, Kagome rested her hand on his arm. "My lord?" He looked at her, his eyes blood red. She rested her head on his arm, trying to calm him down, "Let him go, his people still need him regardless." Looking back at Koga, he let him go; Koga coughing violently as he rubbed his neck. "Go before I change my mind." He warned him; Koga immediately running away.

He turned his attention to the woman resting on his arm, staring into her chocolate eyes. Smelling her blood, he sat down with his legs open and put her in between them, her back against his chest. Nuzzling his head into her neck as he wrapped his arms around her protectively, he whispered, "Mate safe?" She saw his eyes still blood red. She didn't know much about courting demons; all she knew was trying to calm them down. Shivering as she felt his breath on her neck, she whispered, "I'm fine." He took a hold of her wrist and rose it up his lips, licking it slowly. Feeling blood drop on her shoulder, she rested her head on his free shoulder; watching him. He gently sucked on her wrist, his eyes closing as he drank her blood, savoring it. Opening his eyes moments later, he saw blood drops on her shoulder.

He quickly lapsed them with his tongue, feeling her shiver under his touch. He smiled to himself and sucked on his bite mark, hearing her moan softly. Smelling her arousal, he brought his left hand down to her womanhood, cupping her as he continued assaulting her neck. She moaned louder, putting a hand on top of his hand that cupped her. "M-My lord you must stop." She pleaded, fighting off another moan. He brought his mouth to her ear and nibbled on her ear, hearing her moan his name. "Don't you want me Kagome?" he whispered, rubbing his hand up and down her covered pussy. "You are not thinking straight right now." She said, trying to stop his hand. He looked into her eyes, instantly locking into them. He nodded and let her go. "I apologize, I shouldn't be here." He said, putting his hands on his knees. "Maybe mating season is coming up for you." She said. He nodded, "It already started." He said. She attempted to move away, but he pulled her back into his chest, "The mark I left on you has been calling to me, I recommend you wear the necklace." He said. She nodded and took it out, instantly wrapping it around her neck. He clipped it together and immediately stood. "I saw you're attack earlier." He told her. She sighed as she stood up, "I apologize, but they were out to attack me." She explained. "I heard the wolf demon tell you." He informed her. She nodded, "Thank you, I should be back to my village soon. He won't go near my village." She said.

He picked up the bow and glanced at it. "I see you've been using it well." He said. She nodded, "Rin gave it to me, if she hadn't I might not have fended off the birds or Koga; at least not so well." She said, holding her hand out so she could take it. He looked at her, "I gave it to her." He admitted. She raised a brow, "But why my lord?" she couldn't help but ask. "The demons in my kingdom sensed your jewel, you will be attacked more often it seems." He said handing her the bow. She bowed, "Thank you my lord. Thankfully in two more days you don't have to endure with me so much." She said, chuckling. He narrowed his eyes, "You will not mate that wolf." He ordered her. She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, he's too unstable." She insisted. "What will you do when you don't wish to wed any man?" he asked. She shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me. I am content being alone." She said. He snarled and grabbed her arm, pulling her roughly against him. "I will not lose my people because of you." He snarled. She grunted, "I suggest you find another solution then. Now let go." She ordered. "As long as you have that mark on your neck, you are mine and you will obey me." He snarled at her. She forced her powers out to him, pushing him away from her. Approaching her, she threw her barrier up, keeping him away. "I'm not yours. If this is how it's going to be for the next to be the next two days, let's end this now." She said and put a hand out. "What are you going to do then?" he asked, curious now. "You forget I'm a priestess." She told him.

He narrowed his eyes, "You can't hurt me." He said, seeing her hand still there. "No, but we've had many women forced as mates to demons. Kaede taught me how to remove mating marks." She said, putting a hand on her neck, over her mark. His eyes widened, taking a step to her. "I'll just remark you." He threatened her. She smiled, "Do you remember my old scent Sesshoumaru?" He growled. Crap, he had actually forgotten and the necklace wasn't going to reveal it. "Don't be foolish human. I won't protect you again." He reminded her. "I was fine before you came in my life, I think I'll manage when you're out of it." She said and pushed her powers on her neck, beginning to remove it. She fell on her knees and yelled in pain, keeping her hand on her mark as she felt practically burning away. He snarled and pounded on the barrier. He fell on a knee and put a hand on his chest, trying to catch his breath. He could feel the bond between them being torn away, he felt his heart ripping practically. "Kagome, stop!" he yelled, but she ignored him, crying as she felt her neck already becoming clear. Feeling it gone, she moved her hand away and panted heavily, wiping away her tears. "I am no longer yours, now leave." She said, throwing the bow at him. Looking at the bow, he looked up at her as she also threw the arrows and the sack before him. "My lady!" he looked to see a young woman, a little girl and a young man run out in front of her protectively. Rin instantly went into the barrier and helped Kagome up onto her feet.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked, keeping her eyes on the demon. "Y-Yeah, I just need to rest." Kagome said, putting a hand on her chest. Sesshoumaru rose to his feet and narrowed his eyes, "I will find you again." He said as he took the equipment and left. Sango immediately caught Kagome as she wobbled. "What happened?" she asked. She smiled at Sango weakly and spoke softly, "I removed his mark." She gasped, "On yourself, that had to hurt a lot." She reminded her. Kagome chuckled and nodded, "Trust me, it did." She admitted, holding on to Sango firmly. "Well, let's go back. Kaede wants us to return to our village when we get back." She said, walking her down the pathway. Rin held on to Kagome's free hand as they approached the village. The Elder and Kaede stood there, worried as they approached, "Is everything alright?" Kaede asked. Kagome sighed, "Yes, I'm sorry my lady. A wolf demon was the source of the bird demon attack." She said. Kaede smiled and nodded, "I'm glad. We need to return to our village though, I don't want to bring harm to this village." Kaede said as she looked over to their carriage. The Elder held a covered cage and held it out to Sango. "Demon slayer, the villagers were so grateful to have someone with your skills that we wanted to give you a precious present." He said, handing it to her. She took off the cover and gasped, "It's a demon!" she exclaimed. The Elder chuckled.

"We had a demon slayer here a few months ago and fought along side this demon. It's not the demon you fight. It can transform into a large fire demon and fly you to places." He explained. Sango opened the cage and the cat-like demon flew into her shoulder, purring against her cheek. Sango giggled and put the cage on the carriage, holding the feline in her arms. "Thank you, I will call her Kilala." Sango said, hearing Kilala meow in response. Kagome chuckled at the sight and turned to bow to the Elder, "Thank you sir, it was an honor to be here." She said. He bowed back, seeing the little girl go into the carriage. Getting into the carriage, Kaede smiled at the Elder, "Again, I apologize for the trouble." She said. The Elder waved his hand, "It's fine, have a safe trip back." Miroku walked to Sango and smiled, "Can I go and visit you at your village?" he asked. She smiled and nodded, "If you'd like Miroku." She said, blushing. He nodded and took her hand, helping her into the carriage. "I'll see you soon." He said, watching as the carriage drove away.

Kaede sharply turned looked to Kagome. "What really happened in the forest?" she asked bluntly. Kagome sighed and bared her neck. "I removed the mark." Kaede gasped and covered her mouth. "You…removed it alone?" she asked. Kagome nodded, "Yeah, and it did hurt a lot." She said, covering herself up. Kaede nodded, "I'm sorry, you should've came to me." Kaede said. Kagome shrugged, "It's okay. It's over." She said and looked out the carriage window. Looking out to the trees, she could've sworn she saw her dog demon following her…

* * *

I'M SORRY I KNOW I TOOK PRACTICALLY A YEAR TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER BUT I'VE BEEN WRITING OTHER STORIES, SO I THOUGHT I'D WRITE A CHAPTER AND CONTINUE THIS

**PLZ REVIEW, CAUSE IM BACK BABY!**


End file.
